


Stolen Dance

by klazomaniac



Series: Klaz's MCYT Drabbles [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: /j, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, IS THAT SO HARD TO ASK FOR, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Songfic, Stolen Dance by Milky Chance, also the constant stress i am under, i want clout, jk im my own beta reader, no beta we die like wilbur, oh yeah, sponsered by discord, they're best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klazomaniac/pseuds/klazomaniac
Summary: Only one thought went through his head when he leaned against his best friend's shoulder.He could get used to this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: Klaz's MCYT Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026952
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Stolen Dance

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo whats up it your favorite procrastinator back at it again with another drabble.
> 
> now, you may be thinking. 
> 
> klaz? wheres the angst?
> 
> listen. I wanted fluff.
> 
> also join [the discord](https://discord.gg/Gz5SD2gQVk) if you want. I need clout

_And I want you_

_We can bring it on the floor_

_You’ve never danced like this before_

_But we don’t talk about it_

~~~

Feeling the wind brush through your hair on a windy night, cozied up in your best friend’s sweater while snuggled up against said best friend was one of the best feelings to experience.

Dream could get used to this. He was leaning against Wilbur, back against his shoulder, warm in his yellow sweater. Likewise, Wilbur donned his green hoodie.

He could hear strumming from the guitar his friend held, autumn breeze carrying the siren-like voice throughout the empty park they sat in, the cold metal of the bench only adding to the surroundings.

The man wearing the yellow sweater brought his knees up, watching cars pass by on the road, seeing the occasional pedestrian on the sidewalk that carried on beside the park. No one stood in the park however, the late hour driving people off.

The hour didn’t drive them away. In fact, it only seemed to draw them in, the tranquility allowing space to breathe from other people. Everybody needed a break, and this was theirs.

The song his friend was singing faded off, strumming the final notes as it descended into silence.

It was a nice silence. A comfortable one, one where neither of them had to tell the other what they were thinking.

Dream felt his eyes start to close, Wilbur moving to set his guitar down and lean against the other. A head rested atop his own, an arm looping around his chest.

He looked up at the other with drooping eyes, seeing a smile. Returning it, he looked forward at the road, as cars kept passing, and a tranquil feeling passed over him.

Eyes closing, he felt the other breathe, the slow rise and fall slipping him under as he lost consciousness.

If he woke up in a familiar bed in the morning with his best friend, it would just be another common occurrence.

~~~

_Dancin’ on_

_Doin’ the boogie all night long_

_Stoned in paradise_

_Shouldn’t talk about it_

**Author's Note:**

> song is Stolen Dance by Milky Chance
> 
> go check it out nerds


End file.
